Spell LOVE
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: Minako and Akihiko have been already going out for three months and a half. What will Minako do if the day that he ignores her comes? Is he cheating on her? Rated T for language.


**Spell LOVE: A Persona 3 [Portable] Fanfiction**  
>Written by Kairu Kobayashi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>  
>Minako ArisatoFeMC  
>Akihiko Sanada<br>Yukari Takeba  
>Junpei Iori<br>Mitsuru Kirijo

_**[Minako's POV]**_

It has been three months and a half since Akihiko and I have started dating. Back then, just after he has confessed at the school's roof, he used to be a really shy guy. Since that, he evolved from a silent dud into a bolder man, actually. From his facial expressions, I could see that he's totally embarrassed. Could it be…it's the first time that he has been involved in a romantic relationship?

That is, until this day came. I was waiting for him to come during lunchbreak but he never arrived.

* * *

><p>"Mina-tan, isn't senpai coming?" Junpei tapped my shoulder while Yukari and I were eating our lunch. "Yep, noticed it. He never talked to us this whole time, except to Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari sighed. "Hey, wait. Don't you think Akihiko-senpai is cheating on you?"<p>

I was kinda shocked to hear it, but it might be true…I was like, 'What? No…that can't happen at all!' It's impossible, and I never saw Aki smile or blush whenever he's talking to another woman. But on second thought, Aki and Mitsuru-senpai were close even before we met. They were the first to be the members of SEES. And it's possible that they've had a relationship before. And they might have done it! My heart started to beat so fast. I was so nervous. I never thought this time would come.

"Guys, can you please stay here?" I said to Yukari and Junpei, and sped out of the classroom. There's no other place he'd be during lunch break except his classroom, the corridor, or somewhere he could eat. I looked everywhere like crazy. When I reached the school main entrance, I realized that why would he show himself if he doesn't want to talk to me? I ran up to the school roof, where he first confessed his feelings to me.

There he was, alone.

* * *

><p>"Senpai…why didn't you…?"<p>

"Please, stay away!"

What the-after his girlfriend looked for him everywhere that's what he would say? Stay away? I'm now feeling what one would after bumping into his cold shoulder. But what's the reason? We didn't even talk last night or yesterday or whatever. I can't even remember the last topic we talked about!

"Senpai, what's with you? I looked for you everywhere and that's what you'll gonna say? STAY AWAY? Did some shadow take over you?"

"No, and I am the one who said so. Stay away from me. Get out of here! Don't get close to me!"

"Just tell me the reason!"

"Do you want to wait for me to push you away?"

Push me away? Why would senpai do that to me? My heart suddenly broke. I can't even breathe. I can't do it.

"L-l-let's…"

"What now?"

"Senpai, l-let's b-break up. I don't think this relationship...would work out anyway."

I said it. I wanted to end the pain deep inside me. I knew how narrow my mind was, trying to break up with him for just a nonsense reason. But, what I waited for was his answer.

"Okay, if that's what you want, do it then."

* * *

><p>It's a waste. Every month, week, day, hour, second, millisecond, nanosecond that I spent with him is now a waste. I wasted the time that God gave me. I left the school roof without any word, and I walked back towards the classroom without even knowing what my face is like. All the people I passed through the corridor were looking at me. I didn't care. At least it's finished.<p>

When I stepped in, Yukari met me at the door. "What took you so long? Where the hell did you go, Mina-chan?"

"Oh, did I make you worried?"

"Earlier I was not, but now you did! What happened to you? What's with that crying face? Did Akihiko-senpai dump you or something?"

I can't open my mouth. I can't voice myself out. It was so depressing that I can't speak out anymore. A tear rolled down my face, until it ran down my lips. I can taste it.

"Oh god, did I remind you about it? I'm so sorry…but, he did dump you, am I right?"

"N-no…I…"

All of our classmates were facing our way.

"C-can we, speak about this after class?"

"Of course! I'll listen to you," Yukari smiled, and we went back to our seats.

* * *

><p>I wasn't in the mood to attend any club meeting or go home with my other friends that's why I decided to go back to the dorm alone. When I opened the double doors, Akihiko-senpai was there. I looked away, I just can't stand seeing that face. That was the face of a liar who can't even tell what's really going on.<p>

"I'll…isolate myself in my room, Mitsuru."

That was what he said. What Yukari said was true, after all. But there's something wrong…if he was mad at me, why isn't he talking to Junpei and Yukari?

* * *

><p>Junpei suddenly pushed the door open. "Hey, peeps! Let's go kick some ass!" Yukari followed after that. "Who said we're going to Tartarus? We still have quizzes to study for, okay?" Fuuka went to the door and bowed to them. "Good evening, Junpei-kun! Good evening, Yukari-chan!" "Oh, good evening Fuuka-chan! It's nice to see you in a good mood, huh?" Yukari smiled.<p>

"Yuuuuu~p!" Fuuka jumped. "I just tried out the recipe that I saw on the internet, it seems to be pretty good." Suddenly Aki came down from the stairs. "Fuuka, I won't eat dinner anymore. Junpei, Yukari, just dig into the food."

What? So this seems to be only involving me. So, what's wrong with me? Of course I take a bath everyday. I always brush my teeth and gargle on some mouthwash. I never spoke with other guys except Junpei and Ken-kun who are definitely exceptions because they are members of SEES…is there any problem? Just when I saw Aki go up again, I tried to follow him with soundless footsteps. When he walked into his bedroom, I saw he didn't lock the door. With the thought that a person takes time before he sleeps, I just went up to my room to get a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>I opened my desk drawer to put my headset and mp3 player inside…but, I came across something else instead. I saw some photos of me and…Aki. We looked totally happy, and he was tightly embracing me in those photos. I wanted to take them out of my sight but…oh well. I turned the lights off and walked to the second floor.<p>

There was only silence in the corridor. I walked toward Aki's room. I don't want to disturb his sleep, so I just turned the knob silently. The lights weren't turned off, and Aki's clothes were just piled up. On his bedside table was a glass of water. What's a glass of water doing on his bedside table? I tiptoed toward it. There were medicine tablets.

"P…paracetamol?"

Despite me inside his room, he was still in a deep sleep. He didn't seem to be bothered. When I kneeled before his bed, I saw his angelic face. I wonder if he's dreaming of me? Probably, because I dumped him just because he was ignoring me this whole time. But, he didn't have any reaction. He didn't even say no or he doesn't want to split up.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Mitsuru-senpai barged in, and pulled my hand. After we got outside, she closed the door gently, leaving no creak. "What were you planning to do to Akihiko? Rape him or something? I was looking all over for you only to find out that you're here."<p>

"No! I wasn't planning to do that, senpai!"

"If so, then what exactly were you trying to do, then?"

"It's just…Akihiko-senpai's been ignoring me this whole time. It started yesterday. He didn't talk to me, he didn't stay close to me or anything…and when I started talking to him, he told me to go away! What's wrong with me, is there a-?"

"Keep calm, okay? Akihiko started to feel sick yesterday. Actually, he's got a cold."

"Then why is he still going to school?"

"I don't know."

"You're his friend, but why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's because, I don't want to invade his privacy, and I don't want to get in his affairs, even your relationship with him."

"But, we're concerned!"

"Ask him. And, dinner's ready."

Mitsuru-senpai just walked out as if nothing happened. She always kept her cool. I don't even know how she's doing that.

So…Aki has a…cold?

I turned the knob again, and walked into his room. I tried hard to do it without any sound. I tucked him in his sheets, turned off the lights, and watched him as he slept. God, I want to catch Aki's cold. I want him to get better. Please, do it for me. And, I want to be with him.

I lost my consciousness; I slept beside him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Akihiko's POV]<strong>_

I can't help but make her stay away from me. I almost wanted to jump from the roof just after she said she wanted to break up. I only wanted to be away from her for a few days, I never planned to stay away from her forever!

I don't want her to know that I have a cold. If she knew, then she would do anything just to catch it for me to get well.

I dreamt of her during my slumber. The last time I nibbled on her lips, the last time I held her in her arms. My dream was all about her. But I think it was only a nightmare. It's haunting me. It's depressing me. The moment I wake up…

…she was beside me. I felt I was already fine just seeing her. I questioned myself, is this a part of my dream? I know this won't be repeated anymore. I know it. I just removed the clip from her hair, and touched her face. I stooped down to kiss her.

"S-sen…pai…"

Minako was murmuring in her sleep. I find it kinda cute. I laughed a bit, but it woke her up. She opened her eyes. "S-senpai?"

"What's your problem, breaking up with me and then sleeping with me? What are you thinking?"

"I…I'm sorry…I just…"

"What?"

"I knew you got a cold, so…I went here to watch you sleep."

"Watch me sleep? You watched me sleep up to the extent that you're sleeping beside me."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"A-choo!" Minako started to sneeze. I laughed at her funny face. "ACHOO!"

"See, you caught it."

"But, s-senpai, I'm glad."

"You're glad because you caught my cold?"

"Uhm…yeah...I'm so glad that God answered my prayer."

* * *

><p>I wrapped my hands around her, and smiled. "Minako, I love you. I...want to be with you again. I'm sorry…that I asked you to stay away from me. I only did it…because I didn't want you to get sick. But, look at you now, you…caught it…"<p>

"Hahaha, you're so funny senpai. I don't care if I get your cold. All I want is…to be with you always."

"Minako, please be my girlfriend…again."

"I'll gladly accept it, senpai!"

"I love you, Minako."

When we walked out of the room together, Mitsuru was outside the room. "Actually, I was knocking on her door last night, only to find out that she wasn't there."

"So, what's wrong with that, senpai?" Minako chuckled.

"Hey, seriously, you two. What exactly happened last night?" Mitsuru said with a suspicious glare, which was…scary.

"L-O-V-E," I spelled out, and ran downstairs with Minako, leaving Mitsuru behind.'

[END.]

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN:]**_

That's all folks! Thank you for reading my newest fanfic, Spell LOVE based on the game Persona 3 Portable! Well, if you can see I used two perspectives, not my usual "one-perspective" story. Actually I used two because I wanted you peeps to see what Akihiko really was thinking while he was around the corner avoiding Minako. If I only used Minako's point of view, it wouldn't be good just like what Keiko told me back then, the only person narrating the story would look like as if he/she's a foreteller. Of course one person doesn't know everything. Yes, you can know what's happening if I used only Minako's POV but the truth will only be revealed at the end. So, what happened when I used both POV's, we knew everything, including Akihiko's own views and thoughts. Also, how can Minako know everything if Akihiko woke up earlier than her? Haha. That's it again, I'm glad you read it! THANK YOU!

~Kairu


End file.
